pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kenny (Sinnoh)
Kenny to postać z regionu Sinnoh, pojawiająca się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Przedpokazowa trema. Jest on koordynatorem Pokémonów oraz przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Dawn i Leony. Wygląd Kenny to szczupły chłopiec o czarnych oczach i brązowych włosach. Na co dzień chodzi on zwykle w ciemno zielonej koszulce z białym paskiem nakładanej na groszkową bluzę oraz w beżowych spodniach. Jak każdy koordynator, jest on w posiadaniu Pokétcha. Na czas Pokazów nosi on zwykle strój przypominający nieco przebranie torreadora. Historia Kenny pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinkach Przedpokazowa trema i Pierwsze koty za płoty, gdzie on i Dawn wzięli udział w Pokazach Floaroma. Obaj dotarli do finału, ale to Kenny przegrał z Dawn po zaciętej bitwie. Na krótko pojawił się w telewizji wraz z Prinplupem w odcinku Czas na zmiany, w którym pojawia się wygrywając Pokazy Pokémonów, co dało mu drugą wstążkę. Pojawił się ponownie w odcinkach Podróż w nieznane i Wielkie zaskoczenie, gdzie wstąpił do Pokazów Solaceon z nowym Pokémonem, Breloomem. W odcinkach Rywalizacja przyjaciół i Strategia z uśmiechem, pojawił się w krótkich scenach oglądając w telewizji Puchar Wallace'a. Kenny następnie pojawia się w telewizji w odcinku Płochliwy przyjaciel! obok Nando w reportażu o koordynatorach prowadzonym przez Marian. thumb|left|200px|Kenny i BarryPojawił się także w odcinku Wiecznie młody w imię miłości, wraz z Barrym, gdzie ujawnili, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, mimo że niedawno się spotkali. W odcinku Starzy rywale, nowe sztuczki powrócił, uczestnicząc w Pokazach Sandalstraw i wygrał z Ambipom Dawn przy użyciu Prinplupa, zdobywając swoją czwartą wstążkę. Kenny nazywa Dawn jej pseudonimem, 'Dee Dee '(jap. ピカリ Pikari). W odcinku Nie jestem Dee Dee, Jestem Dawn! ujawniono, że wpadł on na tę nazwę, gdy bawił się z Dawn, gdy byli młodsi. W odcinku Zaczynamy Pierwszą Rundę!, Kenny uczestniczył w Wielkim Festiwalu Sinnoh, gdzie okazało się, że jego Prinplup ewoluował w Empoleona. Podczas rundy odwołania, użył Empoleona i Floatzela, a gdy jego występ rozpoczął się dobrze, Błysko Działo Empoleona było zbyt potężne i Floatzel nie wytrzymał ataku. W rezultacie, Kenny'emu nie udało się dojść do kolejnej rundy, co doprowadziło go do wcześniejszego zakończenia konkursu. Zdenerwowany z przegranej, Kenny postanowił nie pozostać do końca festiwalu i po pożegnaniu z Dawn i jej przyjaciółmi, Kenny opuścił Jezioro Waleczności, by rozpocząć szkolenia na nowo. Na krótko pojawił się w odcinku Wielki bój o zwycięstwo!, gdzie oglądał rywalizację Dawn i Zoey w finale. Kenny, chcąc udowodnić Dawn, że jest dobrym trenerem i jej zaimponować, by wyruszyła z nim w podróż, o co później zapytał, walczył przeciwko Buizelowi Asha, gdzie posługiwał się Empoleonem, jednak Ash przegrał walkę dając zwycięstwo Kenny'emu. W odcinku Na rozstaju czterech dróg!, Kenny był postrzegany podczas szkolenia z Jasmine, liderką sali w Olivine. W tym samym odcinku ponownie zapytał Dawn o wspólną podróż, jednak dziewczyna wybrała podróż do Ligi Sinnoh z Ashem i dopingowanie mu. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Kenny to stary kolega Dawn, z którą zna się jeszcze z dziecięcych lat. Wyruszył on w swoją podróż nieco wcześniej od głównej bohaterki, podobnie jak ona decydując się na podróżowanie razem z Piplupem i na występowanie razem z nim w pokazach. Wygląda na to, że z biegiem czasu dwójka przyjaciół rozpoczęła między sobą rywalizację. Poznajemy go, gdy Dawn przygotowuje się do udziału w Konkursie we Floaroma. Jego pewność siebie jest niemal porównywalna do dziewczynki, choć posiada on pewną tajną broń - zna on cały szereg śmiesznych historii z dzieciństwa, które się jej przydarzyły, dzięki czemu jest on ją w stanie nieco ośmieszyć (choć w delikatny sposób) przed Ashem i Brockiem. Używa on zresztą wobec dziewczynki jej znienawidzonego przezwiska - Dee Dee. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Kenny zakochał się w Dawn, o czym świadczyć ma fakt, że zdarzyło mu się rumienić, widząc ją w sukience. Dopatruje się również faktu, że bywa on zazdrosny o Ketchuma, a w czasie pokazów w Solaceon, obiecał Dawn pokonać Jessie w czasie apeli. Zależy mu także na dobrej opinii w oczach swojej rywalki. Choć nasi bohaterowie nie spotykają go zbyt często, czasami udaje im się oglądnąć relację z pokazów, w których uczestniczy. 200px|thumb|left|Kenny i Leona w dzieciństwie Kenny nie grzeszy pewnością siebie, co często sprawia, że patrzy na niektórych z góry. Często zdarza mu się nawet konkurować z Ashem, choć podtekst jego docinek nie jest do końca jasny. Poza byciem dobrym koordynatorem, jest on również świetnym trenerem. W jego posiadaniu znajdują się jedynie Pokémony o wyższej formie ewolucji. Zna on także metody na nauczenie ich kilku wartościowych technik, takich jak Kula Energii. Pokazy Wstążki *Nieznana Wstążka (przed Czas na zmiany)thumb|200px|Wstążka Sandalstraw *Wstążka Sage (przed Czas na zmiany) *Wstążka Gerbery (przed Płochliwy przyjaciel!) *Wstążka Sandalstraw (Starzy rywale, nowe sztuczki) *Nieznana Wstążka (przed'' Zaczynamy Pierwszą Rundę!'') Stroje Plik:Kenny_contest.png|Zwykły strój Kenny'ego na Pokazach Plik:Kenny Grand Festival.png|Strój Kenny'ego na Wielkim Festiwalu Pokémony Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Koordynatorzy